Bosses
There are three bosses in Booga Booga. They are the Giant and the Queen Ant (Now Removed), and the Crystal Guardian. Giant The Giant was the First Boss to be implemented into Booga Booga. Released in the February 26, 2018 Update, The Giant was encased in a frozen Iceberg and had 4,000 HP (when mined the entity was called the "Frozen Giant".)When you broke the frozen Iceberg, a Giant comes out with 800 HP and can do up to 20-50 HP and is very slow. Due to its damage, it makes armour weak.It is able to kill a player with Magnetite Armour in 8 hits. The Giant when killed,Gives the player who killed it 100 experience, drops 10 Essence, and 6-7 Raw Meat, and before the Meteor Update, also dropped one Spirit Key, which had no use yet (it was later changed to be dropped from the Crystal Guardian.) However, this has been removed since the Antmen Update, and you now cannot see it In-Game. But now the Giant has made a comeback and is now back where it is: the Ice island. The giant holds a magnetite club instead of a normal club. The weapon it has cannot be crafted except for the player that placed second and third in the art contest Crystal Guardian The Crystal Guardian was the Second Boss to be implemented into Booga Booga. Released in the Meteor Update (or known was the Magnetite Update), The Crystal Guardian has 600 HP and did no damage whatsoever and could be mined with a Crystal Pickaxe and better and also by projectiles. The Crystal Guardian moves around the area very fast, and is able to phase through walls. When The Crystal Guardian is killed, The Crystal Guardian drops 2 Crystals and one Spirit Key. This is sometimes not even a boss to some players since it does no damage. Dancing Shelly * The dancing shelly surpasses any other boss with the most health * It may not seem like a boss, but it is * It doesn't attack you, but what gets you is the urge to just give up, since this badboy has 999 billion health. * You will probably give up before you finish destroying this thing. * There exactly 12 players that spent hours on this thing * It used to give first: a stick, second: a stone, third: a berry, fourth: a god bag * Nobody knows what it gives now, but is said it Soybeen updated it to be worth a try since it may give extremely rare loot. Queen Ant (Removed) The Queen Ant was the third boss to implemented into Booga Booga. Released in the Antmen Update, The Queen Ant has 4,000 HP, doing 50? damage, and is very slow. The Queen Ant's weakness of being slow made it an easy prey for Players to stab her in the back and then retreat or shoot her with projectiles, When The Queen Ant is killed, she drops 1 Magnetite and 3 Raw Meat. Megalodon * It is a new boss that will be added in the next update. * The water will be very deep as to where the megalodon lives. * Water walker will likely be useless in the next update. * There will be three different megalodons in the next update. * Tridents might come back. * The megalodon may give rare resources like shark hide. * This boss will be a lot more complicated to defeat as said by Soybeen in a sneak peak in 3SB gaming. Tips * The Giant can be easily killed with a War Mammoth, and since the War Mammoth is huge, The Giant may not be able to reach you. You can also kill The Giant with projectiles and trap The Giant with walls. * You could easily trap the Giant with walls and put a War Mammoth's tusks through the walls so it would damage the Giant. * There is a glitch that happens when you attack the giant with melee weapons. It will either make you glitch under the map and die or make your head explode from your body, instantly killing you. It is recommended to use a bow against the giant. * You can stand on the Crystal Guardian and if you move the direction The Crystal Guardian moves while still mining, you can get some extra hits. * Do not kill The Crystal Guardian while The Crystal Guardian is on the edge, as the drops may fall off, especially the Spirit Key. * The Crystal Guardian is sometimes not even considered a boss due to it doing no damage. * Due to how slow The Queen Ant is, you can use projectiles to kill her or sneak up behind her and then retreat when she turns. The Queen Ant is also said to be one of the easiest sources to Magnetite as you can kill her and then server-hop. Category:Boss Category:Mobs Category:Humanoid Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Enemy